


Mi Decisión

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, Embarazo no deseado, F/M, Interrupción del embarazo, Sueños, aborto, patinaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: Mila tiene una relación sentimental con Yuuri Katsuki, lo ama y en el futuro desea formar una familia junto a él, pero en este momento lo más importante es su carrera. Mila no quiere que el patinaje artístico femenino esté a la sombra de la leyenda que ha creado Víctor; ella está decidida a crear leyenda también. Sin embargo, un evento inesperado podría afectar sus planes.Oneshot escrito en un intercambio navideño como regalo para @AkiraHilar.Portada dibujada por @Katz.
Relationships: Mila Babicheva & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 2





	Mi Decisión

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraHilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/gifts).



  
  
  


Sólo Víctor y Yuuri seguían aún dentro de la pista de hielo, juntos decidían los saltos que el japonés realizaría en la rutina corta que presentaría en su nueva temporada, cuyo tema elegido era englobado en la palabra  _ Pasión _ ; Yuuri estaba enamorado y finalmente había conocido un nuevo significado de la palabra amor, ese que se dibujaba con intensidad y se coloreaba de deseo sexual. 

Mila estaba sentada en las gradas fingiendo mirar como su novio practicaba bajo la tutela de Víctor, no obstante, su mirada lucía apagada y su semblante delataba su ensimismamiento. 

—¿Qué te pasa, bruja? —preguntó Yuri Plisetsky ocupando un asiento a su lado mientras la miraba interrogante. 

—Estoy embarazada —respondió Mila sin devolverle la mirada y sin un ápice de emoción en su voz. 

—Embarazada —repitió Yuri abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, pero sin atreverse a felicitarla ni a emitir ningún comentario, la expresión de Mila no era de contento y eso confundía al menor. 

—Aún no le he dicho a Yuuri —aclaró la pelirroja. 

—¿Por eso estás así? —interrogó el ruso más joven—. El tazón de cerdo se pondrá feliz, no veo que es lo que te preocupa. 

—Precisamente eso —Mila suspiró y levantó su rostro quedando con la mirada perdida en el alto techo blanco que los cobijaba. 

—No entiendo —dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

—He decidido abortar —confesó Mila mirando al fin a quien consideraba su mejor amigo. 

—¡Qué! 

—Lo que oíste, no deseo ser madre en este momento. —Los ojos de Mila estaban fijos en los de Yurio, quien la miraba con la boca abierta y una expresión que la pelirroja interpretó como decepción—. ¡No me mires así, maldición! —reclamó la patinadora—, he ganado el grand prix final dos veces consecutivas, soy la campeona mundial de patinaje artístico, estoy en mi mejor forma para la nueva temporada. No voy a renunciar a todo eso. 

—Pero puedes retomarlo después, eres jóven —alegó Yuri visiblemente afectado. 

—¡No entiendes nada! —exclamó intentando modular su voz para no llamar la atención de quienes estaban patinando—. No eres tú el que tendría que dejar el patinaje para permitirle a tu cuerpo crear vida, no eres tú quien después tendría que amamantar, no eres tú quien tendría que acudir a las citas médicas, no eres tú quien tendría que quedar en segundo plano por el bien de alguien más. 

—Pero un hijo te puede entregar cosas más valiosas —argumentó.

—En este momento para mí lo más valioso es alcanzar mis sueños. No quiero que el patinaje femenino de Rusia esté a la sombra de la leyenda de Víctor o de lo que tú puedas lograr, yo también construiré leyenda.

—Pero es tu hijo, Mila. 

—¡No! —gritó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y ganandose las mirada de Yuuri y Víctor—, ¡no entiendes nada! —alegó para luego salir corriendo, esquivando el agarre de Yurio, quien no quería dejarla ir. 

—Víctor, lo siento, debo ir tras ella —dijo Yuuri patinando hacia la salida de la pista. 

Víctor vio como Yuuri se apresuraba en quitarse los patines para salir tras la pelirroja y luego salió también del hielo. Con calma se quitó los patines para después recoger sus cosas y las de Yuuri, quien no se había molestado en hacerlo debido a la prisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó después a su compañero de equipo. Yurio parecía hundirse en su asiento. 

—El katsudon seguramente te contará —respondió Yuri visiblemente afectado. Víctor frunció el ceño, era extraño que Plisetsky luciera tan vulnerable. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor acariciando el cabello rubio del muchacho. 

—¿Qué te pasa, anciano? —respondió Yuri quitando la mano de Víctor con violencia— yo estoy bien, mejor preocupate por ti; te ves patético comportándote como entrenador modelo y mejor amigo del cerdo después de ser rechazado. 

—Puedo vivir con eso, Yurio —la risa de Víctor sonó natural—. Parte importante de crecer es aprender a aceptar las decisiones de los demás, aunque no sean de nuestro agrado. 

  
  


❉❉❉❉❉

  
  


Mila se encontraba en uno de los tantos pequeños puentes que habían en la venecia del norte, la ciudad llena de canales que desembocaban en el afluente del río Nevá. Pero el puente en el que se encontraba era uno muy especial, era el lugar en el que Yuuri y ella se habían besado por primera vez, justo después de que el japonés, sonrojado, le confesara su amor. La rusa sonrió nostálgica ante el recuerdo.    
  
La historia entre ellos inició de manera lenta y bonita. Mila se fue interesando poco a poco en la personalidad amable y perseverante del japonés, pronto quedó prendada de la pasión que él ponía en todo lo que hacía pese a las inseguridades con las que constantemente debía luchar. Al principio, ella no se atrevió a acercarse a Yuuri, creyendo que su interés romántico era Víctor. Pero finalmente fue el mismo Yuuri quien se acercó a ella. Víctor le enseñó a su pupilo diversos significados de la palabra amor, pero fue con Mila que descubrió lo que era estar enamorado, lo que era amar y desear a una mujer, a una persona, más que a nada. 

El viento meció los cabellos rojos de Mila mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, sus manos se posaron en su vientre y finas lágrimas acariciaron su mejilla izquierda —cada vez que una mujer aborta, está rechazando algo que por lo menos por un instante consideró su hijo— pensó. Sin embargo, la decisión estaba tomada. Mentiría si dijera que no fantaseó con un niño parecido a Yuuri, o una niña a la que juntos le enseñaran a patinar. Amaba a Yuuri y formar una familia junto a él le parecía un dulce sueño, pero había un sueño más grande, un sueño que tuvo desde niña y que creció junto a ella; sería la mejor patinadora del mundo, llevaría el patinaje femenino ruso a la cima y no estaría a la sombra de sus compañeros varones. Era un sueño al que no podía renunciar. 

—Mila. —La voz de Yuuri la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró y él le sonrió para luego acercarse y secar delicadamente el rostro femenino con sus pulgares—. No sé qué ocurrió, pero ya sabes como es Yurio. 

—Él no tiene la culpa de que me sienta así —dijo Mila enfrentando su mirada a la de Yuuri.

—Lo sé, hace algunos días te he notado extraña —respondió preocupado—, pensé que necesitabas tiempo para decirme lo que ocurre. 

—Yuuri, yo… no sé cómo decirte esto. 

—¿Ya no quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó mirándola con dolor.

—Claro que sí quiero, Yuuri —dijo Mila refugiándose en los brazos del japonés. Estuvieron en silencio un largo momento, ella abrazada a su cintura, él acariciando su cabello. 

—Mila, no quiero presionarte, pero sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Yo quiero tener la posibilidad de apoyarte. 

—Estoy embarazada —soltó Mila alejandose del cuerpo de Yuuri, mirándolo a los ojos. Las orbes castañas brillaron emocionadas.

—Mila, eso es maravi…

—¡No! —exclamó Mila interrumpiendo las palabras de Yuuri—. No lo tendré. 

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchas Yuuri, voy a interrumpir este embarazo. Ya tengo la cita, todo está en orden, dentro de una semana se realizará el procedimiento. 

—¿Lo hiciste todo sin consultarme? —preguntó en un tono molesto.

—No necesito tu permiso, Yuuri —aclaró la pelirroja.

—¿No te importa mi opinión?

—Me importa, por eso te lo estoy diciendo antes de hacerlo. Pero sabes perfectamente que la relación que tenemos con la gestación es diferente, se trata de mi cuerpo —argumentó.

—Pero es mi hijo —reclamó el japonés. 

—Es un montón de células que no pueden sobrevivir sin mí. No es un ser individual, depende de mi cuerpo para sobrevivir y como es mi cuerpo yo decido. 

—No me puedes hacer esto, Mila. —Los ojos de Yuuri se tornaron vidriosos.

—No me puedes pedir que renuncie a mis sueños… no eres tú quien tendría que dejar el hielo, no eres tú quien tendría que retirarse en su mejor momento. 

—¡Son sólo nueve meses!

—¡Estaría físicamente inhabilitada por al menos dos temporadas! ¿Y después qué? ¿Viajar de un lado a otro con un bebé? ¿Qué haremos cuando se enferme? ¿Crees que tenemos el ritmo de vida adecuado para hacernos cargo de un hijo? ¿Quién tendría que renunciar? ¡No! Lo siento, pero no. 

—Mila…

—No, Yuuri, no tendré un hijo en este momento. —Mila pasó junto a Yuuri y se fue sola, caminando a paso lento por las frías calles de San Petersburgo. 

  
  


❉❉❉❉❉

  
  


Víctor bebía una taza de cafe mientras leía la traducción al inglés de “Los detectives salvajes”, obra del escritor Roberto Bolaño. El único ruido que había en su departamento era el de las hojas pasando, hasta que el timbre llamó su atención. Víctor dejó el libro sobre el sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, no esperaba tener visitas, miró por la mirilla y se encontró con el rostro de Yuuri. 

Víctor abrió la puerta y notó inmediatamente los ojos enrojecidos de su pupilo; había estado llorando.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Por supuesto, Yuuri, entra. 

El japonés entró rápidamente y se fue a sentar en el sofá que antes ocupaba el ruso, tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo nerviosamente. 

—¿Quieres algo?, ¿un té? —preguntó su amigo y entrenador.

—¿Tienes algo más fuerte? ¿Vino? ¿Vodka? —cuestionó Yuuri dejando el libro de lado. Víctor frunció el entrecejo, Yuuri no solía beber y cuando lo hacía se embriagaba demasiado pronto. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina, volvió con vino tinto y dos copas. 

—¿Mila y tú se han peleado? —interrogó mientras servía el alcohol de precioso color carmesí, sentado frente al japonés. 

—Mila se practicará un aborto —respondió Yuuri tomando la copa que Víctor le ofrecía para quedarse viendo fijamente el contenido de esta. 

—Oh, no sabía de su embarazo —dijo el ruso observando con detenimiento al japonés.

—Yo tampoco, me acabo de enterar —confesó Yuuri levantando su mirada—. Dice que me ama, pero no quiere tener un hijo mío —pronunció con dolor.

—No lo interpretes de ese modo, Yuuri —pidió el mayor—. No se trata de ti, se trata de ella y sus sueños. Si ya se hubiesen retirado del patinaje competitivo probablemente estaría feliz de tener a tu bebé. 

—Pero lo decidió sola, ni siquiera le importó mi opinión —reclamó levantando un poco la voz.

—Yuuri, el aborto es legal en Rusia desde el año 1920, hemos crecido en una sociedad que lo acepta como parte de los derechos reproductivos de las mujeres, es lo normal para nosotros que sean ellas quienes tomen la decisión —justificó Víctor—. Es cierto, son pareja y tal vez debió decirte en cuanto se enteró para que lo hubiesen conversado desde el principio, pero es ella la que está embarazada. 

—El hijo es de los dos —argumentó Yuuri apretando sus manos. 

—Es un potencial hijo que no puede existir sin el cuerpo de Mila. 

—Lo siento por molestarte con mis estupideces —dijo Yuuri poniéndose de pie, enfadado— me iré.

—No, Yuuri —Víctor se puso de pie y sujetó a Yuuri por los hombros—. Jamás pensaría que son estupideces, pero, ¿qué pasaría si fueras tú el que tuviera que retirarse? ¡Imagínalo! Retirarte ahora que acabas de ganar el oro en el grand prix final por primera vez y de quedar segundo en el campeonato mundial. Estás en tu mejor forma, tu nueva coreografía es preciosa y posiblemente seas el mejor en todas las competencias, además, sabes que decidí que esta será mi última temporada; la última vez que competiremos en la misma pista de hielo. ¿Te retirarías, Yuuri? 

—Yo… 

—Tal vez es cierto que Mila está siendo egoísta, pero ¿acaso tú no eres una persona egoísta también? 

  
  


❉❉❉❉❉

  
  


Al llegar a su departamento, Mila se encontró con Yuri sentado junto a su puerta. El ruso más joven la miró y se puso de pie. 

—Lo siento, bruja. No estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero apoyaré tu decisión —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Gracias, Yuri —respondió ella abrazando al menor. 

—Ya, tampoco exageres —bufó el rubio separándose de su amiga algo sonrojado ante la muestra de afecto, provocando la risa de la mujer. 

  
  


❉❉❉❉❉

  
  


Al día siguiente Yuuri y Mila se encontraron durante sus entrenamientos, sin embargo, el japonés se negó a acercarse a hablar con ella y se concentró en repasar su coreografía.

Pasión. Escogió esa palabra porque encerraba todo lo que estaba sintiendo con desespero dentro de su pecho; el amor entrelazado con el deseo sexual, la completa e intensa adoración por alguien, el férreo afán de proporcionarle bienestar. El anhelo de vivir por su felicidad. 

Y Yuuri sabía en qué lugar Mila era feliz, porque él era feliz en el mismo lugar; en la pista de patinaje. Las palabras de Víctor cobraron sentido y Yuuri entendió entonces que  no podía intentar negarle a ella la felicidad de estar sobre el hielo.

Cuándo Mila salió de la pista de entrenamiento él fue tras ella.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo al alcanzarla junto a los vestidores femeninos—, me cambio y te espero —ella asintió y se separaron. Cada uno entró al vestidor que le correspondía, se dieron una rápida ducha y se cambiaron de ropa. 

Se encontraron nuevamente fuera del recinto deportivo, nerviosos y sin atreverse a comenzar la plática caminaron en silencio hasta llegar nuevamente a ese puente especial, se detuvieron en silencio. Mila se apoyó en el muro y miró el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua. Yuuri en cambio jugaba con sus manos. 

—En este lugar te confesé mis sentimientos —susurró el japonés mientras su rostro se ruborizaba—, fue una noche muy hermosa. 

—Fue perfecta —contestó Mila. 

Ambos se miraron. 

—Perdóname, Yuuri. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero… 

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Mila —interrumpió el japonés—. Durante toda mi vida he tomado decisiones egoístas; mis padres, mi hermana, mis amigos, Víctor e incluso tú han tenido que aceptar mi egoísmo —Yuuri dibujó una sonrisa ladina al recordar algunas de estas acciones—. No puedo juzgarte por algo que en tu lugar también haría. 

—Yuuri, te amo y quiero formar una familia contigo —dijo Mila tomando las manos del japonés—. Deseo tener a tus hijos, pero una vez que me haya retirado del hielo siendo la mejor patinadora que Rusia haya visto nacer. 

—Lo lograrás, Mila. Ya eres la mejor del mundo —respondió Yuuri abrazando a su novia, dándole cobijo en su abrazo mientras que él mismo se sumergía en la calidez del cuerpo menudo de la pelirroja. 

  
  


❉❉❉❉❉

  
  


La semana pasó rápidamente y el día en que Mila tenía agendada la interrupción de su embarazo llegó. Ambos faltaron a sus prácticas para llegar temprano a la clínica donde se realizaría el procedimiento, fueron atendidos por una ginecóloga de aproximadamente 40 años, quien después de confirmar el historial médico de Mila procedió a realizarle un ultrasonido. 

El aborto que se realizaría Mila era un aborto con medicación, por lo que la médica debía comprobar que el embarazo fuera uterino; no ectópico, que estuviera dentro de las primeras siete semanas de gestación y que no hubiese ninguna otra anomalía que contraindique el uso de pastillas abortivas. 

Yuuri miró el procedimiento con un deje de tristeza, aunque no pudiera entender nada de lo que estaba viendo en esa pantalla, sabía que estaba renunciando a una oportunidad de ser padre. Luego miró a Mila, recordó los sueños que tenían y le sonrió, ya tendrían oportunidad de cumplir con ese sueño en común, después de haber tocado la cima más alta del patinaje artístico sobre hielo alcanzando sus sueños personales, sueños por los que ambos habían sacrificado tanto. 

Después de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden la ginecóloga procedió a entregarle la primera dosis de medicamento, la mifepristona. 

—Este medicamento —comenzó a explicar la doctora— bloquea la hormona llamada progesterona, cambia el revestimiento del útero y facilita la dilatación del cuello uterino. No provoca efectos secundarios, por lo que ahora irás a casa y regresarás en 48 horas más. No debes realizar actividad física, es normal si tienes un leve sangrado. 

—¿Cuando regrese me darán la dosis de misoprostol? —quiso corroborar la pelirroja. 

—Así es, el misoprostol se encargará de la expulsión de la gestación.

—¿Será doloroso? —preguntó Mila.

—Sí, el misoprostol te provocará contracciones para poder eliminar el producto, eso generará dolor abdominal. Esta es una de las razones por las que estarás en constante supervisión médica mientras dura el proceso. 

—¿Yo puedo quedarme con ella en esos momentos? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Si ella lo quiere, sí. 

—Me gustaría que fuera así —dijo inmediatamente la pelirroja apretando la mano de Yuuri.

—Entonces nos vemos en 48 horas más. Les recuerdo también que dos semanas después se realizará una ecografía de rutina para comprobar que todo ha salido según lo esperado —puntualizó la doctora para luego despedirse. 

Regresaron a su departamento caminando de la mano, en silencio por las frías calles de San Petersburgo. El resto del día se dedicaron a mimarse mutuamente. 

48 horas después Mila y Yuuri se encontraban nuevamente en la clínica, ella había tomado ya la dosis de misoprostol. Veinte minutos después comenzó a sentir los cólicos y el sangrado comenzó a bajar, Yuuri tomó su mano y acarició su espalda durante todo el proceso, el cual duró aproximadamente tres horas, el dolor no fue tan intenso para Mila, sin embargo, presentó vómitos, por lo que tuvieron que darle medicamentos para calmar las náuseas. 

Antes de volver a casa, la médica que había estado supervisando el proceso les advirtió de los efectos secundarios que podría presentar; sangrado vaginal durante los próximos diez días acompañado por cólicos y molestias abdominales, fatiga, debilidad, dolor de cabeza, vómitos, mareo o diarrea. Los cuales ceden en pocos días. Las complicaciones podrían ser fiebre alta o reacciones alérgicas, en tal caso tendrían que acudir nuevamente a la clínica. 

Mila presentó molestias estomacales y sangrado, pero sólo durante los primeros cinco días. Posteriormente pudo retomar sus actividades normales y dos semanas después, junto a Yuuri, procedió a realizarse la ecografía que les confirmó que todo había salido según lo esperado. 

Todo había salido bien. 

Mila y Yuuri brillaron con luz propia durante esa temporada, sus preciosas actuaciones hicieron que ambos se quedaran con el oro en el grand prix final y en el campeonato mundial. Yuuri mostrando la belleza del amor intenso y apasionado, danzando con elegancia bajo los ritmos escogidos; flamenco y tango, una innovación que mostró al mundo entero lo versátil que podía llegar a ser. 

Mila, en cambio, eligió como tema la palabra _ Anhelo _ . Su programa corto se lo dedicó a Yuuri, mostrándole en ese lenguaje compartido sus deseos de seguir creciendo y avanzando a su lado, en caminos paralelos destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez. Su programa libre, en cambio, lo dedicó por entero a gritar lo mucho que amaba todo lo que había sobre el hielo, danzó con energía desbordante mostrando su alegría, pero también el dolor del sacrificio que todo sueño conlleva para poder ser alcanzado. Su maravillosa interpretación le obsequió un nuevo récord mundial. 

A nadie le cabía duda que la pareja dorada aún tenía mucho por entregar sobre el hielo. 

  
  



End file.
